


You, Me and Your Best Friend Scott

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humour, M/M, Scallisaac referred to in passing, Scottles Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ScottandStiles were a forever sort of thing and Derek had accepted this.</p>
<p>But that meant nothing when being faced with ScottandStiles sitting hunched over together on Stiles and Derek’s bed whispering to each other. About stuff. <em>Sex</em> stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and Your Best Friend Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I wrote this in about half an hour after randomly remembering [this](http://jerakeenc.tumblr.com/post/72231426179/you-know-how-in-every-single-fic-scott-is-all-eww) post. I’m so sorry. I didn’t go into the Scott/Derek dynamic, that would have come later but I got tired…

It always was and always would be ScottandStiles. In theory Derek knew this. It had been so back in the beginning when he found them trespassing on his family’s property. It had been so during the time with Peter. The kanima. The Alpha pack. It became most apparent in the time at the motel when Stiles stepped up to go down with the true alpha, incapable of existing without him.

So yes. ScottandStiles were a forever sort of thing and Derek had accepted this.

They carpooled. They still had sleepover’s where they gorged themselves on junk food and played video games until their thumbs were locked in position. At just shy of thirty years old, ScottandStiles showed no signs of slowing down in their Epic-Broship-of-Bro-ness. (‘ _Don’t question it Derek. It just_ **is**.’) Stiles was Scott’s best man. He was Scott and Allison (and Isaac, but most people outside of the pack tend to ignore what made them uncomfortable)’s children’s godfather.

But that meant nothing when being faced with ScottandStiles sitting hunched over together on Stiles and Derek’s bed whispering to each other. About stuff. _Sex_  stuff. And Derek was the most private of private people so to see his boyfriend explaining in great detail about their latest sexual exploits to his best friend who just so happened to be Derek’s alpha. Well.

It was…no. It was just no.

'Stiles.'

Immediately the two men reeled away from each other as though they’d been caught in flagrante. Stiles wore a sheepish smiles while Scott sat there and full on grinned at Derek, eyebrows and all. The nerve of that man.

'Derek.' they spoke in unison. Derek frowned.

For a few moments they waited, the silence growing heavier and more suffocatingly awkward as time wore on. Literally for three whole minutes. Who does that? So when Scott finally heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes at Stiles who gave an almost imperceptable nod in return, Derek almost cried with relief.

'Well, Stiles my brotha, I will see you tomorrow.' the alpha rose from his spot on the mattress and smirked over at the older werewolf, 'Derek,' he paused before winking, 'Glad to hear how well you're taking care of him.' and strutting out of the room without looking back.

And then it was two. Derek watched as Stiles bounced to his feet and stumbled toward him on feet prickling with pins and needles, ‘Why?’ he asked simply.

Stiles shrugged as he wound his arms around his boyfriends neck, ‘We share everything, you know that.’ he did indeed, ‘I mean. It was only fair. He told me all about his and Allie’s first time and his and Isaac’s first time. And the first time all three of them did it together, which let me tell you sounded awkward as hell.’

Pushing his nose into the curve of Stiles’ throat, Derek sighed, ‘I can understand that, but you know how I feel about this stuff. It’s private. For you and me. Not you, me and Scott.’

'Well okay then. If it makes you that uncomfortable, I will no longer talk about our sex life with Scott.' Derek could almost hear the unspoken,  _in front of you_ and just sighed again.

'Let's just have sex.'

So they did.

Three days later when he returned home from work to the sound of Stiles whispering on his cellphone Derek shook his head and went straight into the kitchen. Truth be told it didn’t make him  _that_  uncomfortable. The fact that Stiles got unreasonably aroused when recounting their sex life made it much easier to bear. Especially what came after they hung up. 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want to come say hi or anything here is my [tumblr](http://beekayem.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
